a new furry friend
by sakushy
Summary: hi everyone this is my very first fanfiction it was just a random idea: hi I'm Naruto Uzuzmaki and this is the story of how I got my new furry friend
1. my new friend

Hi my name is Naruto uzumaki, so yesterday I went to the pet store looking for a new little fury friend I had been looking high and low for just the right little friend for me I was looking for hours I saw birds: to noisy, dogs: to messy, snakes: to dangerous. I had been looking for hours and I was just about to give up and go home a when man with black spiked hair and a red shirt came up to me and offered me help.

I told him what I was looking for after and I stopped talking he had a look like he knew a secret then he told me to follow him and he led me in to an old closet room at the very back of the store. He used a special store key and let me I then at the back of the store I saw there was a big cage but what was in it was hidden in the shadows. He told me that this pet was going to be the most loyal and special pet I will have ever seen and I could have him if just signed a contract.

Then he grabbed what looked to be an old scroll and a small needle from a shelf he unrolled the scroll but it was blank all except for a picture a red fox head and a small box at the bottom for the signature. I knew I had nothing to lose so I said 'alright I'll do it' and before I could say anymore he grabbed my hand and poked my thumb with the needle and pushed my thumb to the box on the scroll. Just as I opened my mouth to yell at the guy he said 'you are now his owner' and vanished, so now today this is my new little fury friend (please go see the cover picture to see what the pet is) I named him Kurama a unique name for a very unique friend.


	2. my best friend

Hi everyone I'm so sorry for any errors or misspellings in this chapter and the others I'm still really new to this and I'm working on fixing everything I have redone the first chapter it's still the same story just with not so many mistakes, now on with the next chapter this one is slightly longer

Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki, a month ago I got a new special friend my fox Kurama how ever I soon found out that some of my old friends were not so special. You see because Kurama has nine tails and black markings some believe that he is the demon fox of legend but I know in my heart he can't be a demon because he has the soul of an angel.

However out of fear my neighbors and other students at the academy have started to ignore me and shun me because they think that I'm "possessed" now. I have been called names like "demon boy" and "dead last" it hurts I have lost friends and I did not have very many to begin with now I always go home crying. Thanks to Kurama though I'm not sad for long the second I step in the door he is waiting there for me and jumps into my arms, he looks at my face and licks away my tears I just can't help smiling.

Just then I heard his little tummy growling I laugh a little and put him down to go get dinner started, I put a pot of water on to boil for the instant ramen. I found out very quickly that he has a love for ramen just like me if not stronger than mine, it's the only thing he eats. I get out his little food bowl I made it for him special because all the ones at the store are just too shallow for ramen, its orange with his name panted in black in the side.

Once the water is ready I pour it into the instant ramen cups and wait the three minutes all the while Kurama is whining beside me waiting for his dinner. Finally after what feels like eternity it's done I pour one of the two cups into Kurama's bowl and I take the other and sit down right beside him and yes I mean on the floor, I break apart my chop sticks and eat with him.

Its late now time for bed I hate going to bed because it just means morning will be here soon and I will have to go through all the torture again at school. After I'm done getting ready and have changed into my pajamas I know I need the rest but I just don't want to lay down because then I will go to sleep and everything I just be here sooner.

Of course Kurama has the most perfect timing as usual and comes bounding in and jumps into the bed and gets comfortable. Then just like every other night he looks up at me with those big, shining, begging eyes and of course just like every other time before I give in and lay down next to him and he starts purring to me it almost sounds like he is trying to tune a lullaby. Just like all the times before I'm asleep in minutes with him by my side I may have lost some friends for him but I know I will never be lonely because he will be all I need my new best friend.


	3. my lost friend

Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki about 6 months ago I found my best friend Kurama my little 9 tailed fox and we are pretty much inspirable now, I have graduated from the academy and I am now training to become a veterinarian so I can bring him with me to work.

However today I don't even want move it hurts everything hurts, I feel dead inside you see yesterday I had taken Kurama to an old field at the edge of town there are a lot of bushes and tall grass it's his favorite place.

He loves to pounce and play in the grass sometimes he will go hunt down some rats running around, I remember one time there was a snake just a foot away from me and just as it was reeling back to attack me Kurama pounced on it and took it down in a split was just a normal day I was sitting on an old rock watching as he was having fun running around chasing a squirrel. Until there was a very loud crash that came from behind us because someone dropped a box of something glass, Kurama jumped in the air and ran because the noise scared him and he ran into the most over grown part of the field and vanished.

I spent hours looking far beyond just the field I had called his name so much I couldn't even talk after 6 hours and by this time it was ten o'clock at night and I wouldn't even been able to see Kurama anyway so I decided to stop the hunt for the now here I am lying in bed I couldn't sleep not without him there everything just felt so empty now I know I should get up I know I should most likely hang my pillow case up to dry because I cried so much last night but just can't bring myself to move.

Just then I remembered something he was wearing his collar and not only that but well he is a nine tailed fox for crying out loud that's defiantly not something you see every day. So I got to work and started printing flyers "missing fox, his name is Kurama and has nine tails with black tipped ears and is warring a black and orange striped collar, if found please call 892-5793 or bring him to this address 4578 woods Dr".

I put papers up everywhere on lamp posts, windows and even doors I didn't care if I was trespassing by time I was done the entire village was covered with paper you could not take two steps without seeing my flyers.

After that task was done it was already getting dark and I knew it was going to be useless to go wandering around in the dark looking for him so I just went back my lonely empty apartment.I wasn't even hungry I just went to bed 'I can't believe this I finally have someone who understands me and now he's gone just like that, I really hope I find him soon' I said out loud to no one. After a few hours I feel into a restless sleep I had all I dreamt about was finding him I can't live without him now, my little Kurama my lost friend.

*I'm really sorry but I thought that was the best way to end it for now the next chapter should be up soon also the phone number and address in this are completely fake ok I just put random numbers together * here is a little preview for the next chapter: 'Hi, my name is Hinata and I believe this little cutie is yours'.


	4. (AN) sorry its been so long

Hi everyone I know it's been a while but you know how it is, life got in the way but I hope to have the new chapter up soon.


End file.
